Yuuhi Naruto: Demon of Snake Ally
by BlackSheep123 The Sage
Summary: Revamp of my hit story Naruto Yuuhi. hope you enjoy. I still own nothing R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Revised and reuploaded for your enjoyment. I still don't own Naruto, Also read and review thank you :)**

**Ch.1**

Four year old Naruto sat in an ally crying at the beating he had received. His cuts started to heal themselves.

"Yo," the blonde raised his head up to see two women looking down at him, "what you crying about gaki?"

"Be nice Anko-chan," the brunette asked, "what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzimaki." he said.

"Can you tell us what has you so upset, Naruto?" she asked.

"They keep beating me." Naruto sobbed out.

"Who?" the brunette asked.

"The villagers." the blonde said whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa back the truck up gaki," Anko said, "you mean these fuck bags are beating on little chubies now?"

"Language Anko-chan." her friend scolded.

"Japanese I think Kurinai-chan." Anko grinned cheekily at her friend.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Kurania asked herself, "Where are your parents.

"I never knew them." Naruto said and started crying again.

"Shh shh," Kurenai soothed, "why aren't you at the orphanage then?"

"They threw me out last year." the boy cried harder and Kurenai pulled him into a gentle hug and let him cry until the little boy fell asleep.

Anko sneered making her lover look at her.

"Damn Matron bitches," Anko said, "Kurenai-Chan go see the old man and get the paper work for a marriage license and adoption papers."

"Huh?" Kurenai asked confused.

"I was gonna propose properly on our anniversary next week but seeing this cute little gaki here inspired me to be spontaneous."

"You were gonna ask me to marry you?" Kurenai asked.

"Well when you say it that way, you make it sound like you don't wanna marry me." Anko said.

"Yes I'll marry you Anko-chan," Kurenai said, "but we're using my surname."

"Why?"

"Anko Yuuhi just has a nice ring to it." Kurenai said.

"Fare point," Anko said," and as for the adoption papers, we're having a family faster then I planed."

"You actually planned out future?" Kurenai asked.

"Since our first date when to stabbed your tongue into my mouth." Anko teased.

"I did not." Kurenai retorted blushing knowing it was actually true.

The had been dating since they were both chuunin. Anko took her to a fancy restaurant and later walked under the stars. When the purple haired girl dropped her off Kurenai had indeed kissed her and jabbed her tongue down her best friend turned girl friends throat.

"Yeah you did Kuri-Chan," Anko said, "not that I minded."

"Bitch." Kurenai muttered standing up and holding Naruto in her arms.

"But I'm your bitch, right?" Anko asked fake pouting.

"Yeah yeah," Kurenai said, "but if I'm getting the marriage license and adoption papers what are you gonna be doing."

"Oh don't worry babe," Anko said drawing a kunai out of her trench coat," Mama's gonna show those matron bitches what happens when you mess with her babies."

Kurenai was both stunned and turned on by her new fiancé's feelings towards the blonde boy. They had just met not only thirty minutes ago and already Anko thought of Naruto as her son.

"Anko-chan," Kurenai said, "have I ever told you that I love it when you're angry?"

"Only when I was mad at either perverts or someone either then you." Anko said placing her finger on her chin in mock thought.

"Just making sure," Kurenai said kissing the violet haired women on the cheek, "see you later Hebi-Hime."

"Not if I see you first Nai-Chan." Anko said winking at the brunette as she **Shunpoed** away.

It took Kurenai about five minutes to reach the Hokage's office; unfortunately, he had already left for the evening so Kurenai took the sleeping four year old back to her apartment. After placing him the spare bed she kept for when Anko would sleep their before they got together and kissed his forehead. The brunette walked back out into the living area when Anko walked in.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

"He had already left so I brought him back here and put him in my spare bed." Kurenai said.

Anko nodded before pulling off her trench coat and sitting down on the couch in her mesh shirt and mini skirt. Kurenai sat next to her and placed her head on the purple haired girls shoulder.

"Why would people treat a kid that way?" Kurenai asked.

"I wish I knew Watashi no kōri no joō," Anko said stoking Kurenai's hair, "some people are just cruel to others to make themselves feel better about themselves."

"I scheduled an appointment with the Hokage for tomorrow at eight." Kurenai said.

"You truly hate me don't you Nai-chan!" Anko false pouted.

Kurenai was about to answer when they heard Naruto screaming from his room.

"I got him Nai-chan," Anko said, "Gaki's gonna have to get used to having two moms."

"When did you get so maternal?" Kurenai asked.

"When I decided the gaki was Mama's lil rattle snake." Anko said with her trade mark seductive grin.

"Just don't corrupt him too much Koko-chan." Kurenai said using her pet name for her violet haired girlfriend.

"No promises." she said walking into the room Naruto was in and grabbing the thrashing toddler and rubbing his blonde locks.

"Shh shh easy Gaki," Anko said, "Mama Gotcha, I'm here."

The blonde opened his eyes and looked at the violet haired Tokubetsu jōnin was holding him and thought she was going to hurt him like everyone else and cried even harder. Anko didn't know what to do so she did what Kurenai did when she was recovered and return to the village after what her sensei did and everyone treated her the same way. She started to sing.

"_Come stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand hold it tight_," Anko took the small blonde's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "_I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry._" adjusting him into her lap she kept singing, "_For one so small, you seem so strong my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, Can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry._" Naruto calmed down some and his screaming had turned into gentle sobs, "_'because you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on Now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always_."

Naruto finally calmed down and had fallen back asleep. Anko smiled and laid him back down and covered him up and kissed his brow.

"Get some rest my lil rattle snake," the Tokubetsu jōnin said walking over to the door, "tomorrow will be better."

Anko walked into Kurenai's room to see the jōnin was already in her nightwear, a large football jersey and shorts. Anko smiled as she pulled a large T-shirt out of the dresser and took off her mesh shirt and mini skirt and pulled the shirt on over her panties.

"How is he?' Kurenai asked.

"He's sleeping it off know," Anko said lifting her lovers quilt and sliding in next to her, "I'll be glade when we get him adopted tomorrow and he won't have to go through this anymore."

"I agree," Kurenai said scooting closer to the violet haired kunoichi and sighing, "I just wish we found him sooner so he wasn't so hurt."

"Well we found him know," Anko said draping an arm across Kurenai's waist and kissing her neck, "and I'll be dammed if anymore of these village idiots touch my lil rattle snake again."

"Only you Anko." Kurenai said as they fell asleep.

**Okay so i kept some chapters the same but I changed some pairings and teams around. this is still a Naruto/Temari pairing but the rest ias a surprise. Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

The next morning Kurenai and Anko woke up and dressed in their respective ninja wear, Kurenai in her ninja battle dress and Anko in her mesh shirt, mini skirt and trench coat. After they were dressed Kurenai started breakfast for the three of them.

"Anko," Kurenai said cracking a few eggs into a frying pan and setting it on the burner, "While I'm cooking go get Naruto-kun up and cleaned up for our meeting with the Hokage."

"As you wish Watashi no kōri no joō." Anko said bowing dramatically and tossing on her trench coat before kicking open the door to Naruto's room.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING GAKI-CHAN!" Anko shouted pulling the blanket off of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

"Good you're awake," Anko said, "know lets get you cleaned so your mommy doesn't kill me."

"Huh?" Naruto asked as Anko tossed him onto her hip and carried him into the bathroom.

"Mommy and I will explain everything at breakfast," Anko said turning on some warm water in the sink and pulling out a rag, "for now hold still so Mama can get you cleaned up and possibly get some nooki tonight."

"Who are you and whets nooki?" Naruto asked in an innocent voice.

"I'm the feature Mrs. Anko Yuuhi but you Gaki can call me Mama," Anko said as she whipped his arms down, "and as for the other question well nooki is..."

"ANKO-CHAN IF YOU TELL HIM WHAT THAT WORDS MEANS I'LL CUT YOU OFF FOR THREE MONTHS!" a voice called from the kitchen.

"I'll tell you on your twelfth birthday." Anko said.

"FOURTENTH!" the voice called again.

"Fourteenth birthday," Anko corrected, "close your mouth Gaki-Chan."

After she had finished cleaning him up some Anko led the blonde toddler into the kitchen where Kurenai had just finished setting eggs, hash browns and bacon on the table.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," Kurenai said, "would you like milk or juice to drink?"

"M-milk please." Naruto said shyly.

"Alright sweetie," Kurenai said pouring the dairy drink into a glass and setting it at a place at the table and lifting him into the chair seeing as he was too scared to move.

Naruto looked around as if waiting to see when the two women were going to drop the act and start beating him.

"Eat up Gaki-Chan," Anko said sitting next to him and lifting her coffee mug to her lips, "we got a big day today."

"Huh?" Naruto asked still being wary of the two ninja.

"Well for starters there's mommies and my wedding at eight immediately followed by us adopting you."

Naruto stood up and jumped out of the seat and started heading to the door.

"Sorry but I already know this trick you say you'll adopt me and then lead me into an ally beat me and leave me there." the toddler said in a sad voice.

Before he reached the door Kurenai grabbed him and picked him up. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as the jōnin lifted him up and hugged him.

"Dose this seem like something I would do if I wanted to harm you Naruto-kun." Kurenai asked as she embraced the toddler in her arms.

"Don't leave me out of this babe," Anko said taking the blonde from her and squeezing him gently with a hug herself before setting him down in the chair again, "and as for those people who did that to you, give Mama their names and social security numbers."

"No your not gonna kill them Anko-chan." Kurenai said.

"But Nai-chan," Anko whined, "they hurt Mama's lil rattle snake."

"I said no Anko-chan," Kurenai said, "You can't kill them," she paused smirking at her lover's adorable pout, "but you can maim them."

"Yae!" Anko cheered clapping her hands and looking like Christmas had come early, "Nai-chan I soooooo love you right now."

"Just now?" Kurenai asked.

"And every second of every minute." Anko added kissing the brunette. Just as they started getting carried away they heard the door close.

"He left while we were kissing didn't he?" Kurenai asked.

"Yep," Anko said, "I'll get him and meet you at the old man's office.

"Right." Kurenai said as they left and separated.

Anko jumped from roof to roof looking for the blonde toddler until she saw him sitting on the swing set at a playground. She was about to go get him when three bigger older boys came up to him.

"Hey brat," the biggest said, "you're on our swing."

"I don't see your name on it." Naruto said with attitude Anko couldn't help but be proud of.

"Well it's ours so move brat." the kid said again and pushed Naruto off the swing to the ground.

As soon as he was on the ground the three were on him in an instant and started hitting him with sticks and rocks they found. Finally Anko had enough and went through a set of hand signs.

"

**********Striking Shadow Snake**!" She shouted as snakes shot out of her sleeves and latched onto Naruto and bringing him over to her. 

"Okay Gaki's," Anko said jumping down the ground and pulling out a kunai and licking the side of the ninja tool, "Who wants to loose what makes them a man first."

"Him!" the largest boy said, "he started this."

"Now why would I believe that he would be mean to any one?" Anko asked, "Mama's little rattle snake wouldn't hurt a fly would you baby?"  
Naruto said nothing because he was crying softly.

"Oh shit fire boys," Anko said looking the blonde boy over, "you made my baby not only cry but you made him bleed too," she continued to look Naruto over, "I suggest while I'm looking my son over you three run back to your mothers tits while you still have your legs."  
The three large boys ran off while Anko looked over Naruto still.

"You alright Gaki-Chan," Anko asked gently, "nothing broken, no fractures, how many fingers do you see?"

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked

"Our son just ran off during breakfast," Anko said pulling a few bandages and disinfectant out of her weapons pouch and started doctoring his cuts, "did you really think one of us wouldn't come after you?"

"So you really meant it," Naruto asked, "about adopting me?"

"Kid do you not remember last night at all?" Anko asked

"Most of it."

"Do you remember someone singing to you while you were freaking out in your sleep?" Anko asked.

"Kinda," Naruto said, "I heard a soothing voice but I couldn't hear the words they were using."

"Well that was me kiddo," Anko said grinning and slapping a bandage on the cut over his eye, "that was a song Kurenai use to sing to me when I went through what you've been going through only it wasn't so bad for me," she smiled, "All they did to me was insult me and throw rocks at me."

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"Now we go to see the old man and get mommy and I hitched and adopt you then if I can talk mommy into it we can get the food of the gods."

"Ramen?" Naruto asked starry eyed making Anko face fault.

"No kid," Anko said, "Dango is the food of the gods."

"But Ramen is the broth of truth and noodles of wisdom," Naruto said "Teuchi-jij and Ayame Nii-chan said so."

"You mean the two who run that Ichiraku joint?" Anko asked and Naruto nodded, "well I'll admit that they do make the best Ramen in Konoha but I still say Dango id the food of the gods."

"Ramen." Naruto said.

"Dango." Anko said picking Naruto up and carrying him to the Hokage tower.

"Ramen."

"Dango."

At the Hokage tower Kurenai was talking to the Sandaime Hokage.

"I see," the old man said, "so you wish to both marry Anko Miterashi and adopt Naruto Uzimaki?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Kurenai said.

"While I have no issue with you and Anko marrying I do have a issue with the adoption," Sarutobi said, "You are both aware of the danger he is do to what he holds?"

"Hia Hokage-Sama," Kurenai said "However I feel that if we just leave him alone lie he is now he'll become worse," she paused and looked down slightly, "plus I've seen how the village treat him and I'll be damned if I let my son be treated like that as long as I can still breath, even if you deny us Naruto we will make him ours in other ways because he needs us."

"Very well Kurenai," Sarutobi sighed, "I shall approve of both of your requests now when would you like all of this to take place?"

Just as he asked they heard voices approaching.

"Ramen."

"Dango."

"Ramen."

The door flew open and Anko came in carrying Naruto looking like they were in a heated debate.

"C'mon Gaki-Chan," Anko said, "Just admit Dango is the true food of the gods already."

"NEVER!" Naruto shouted, "Ramen will always triumph over this Dango you speak of."

"How can you say that when you've never even had Dango in the first place?" Anko asked.

"Just because." Naruto said crossing his arms as if that answer made the discussion over and he won.

"What are you two going on about?" Kurenai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Kurenai-Chan," Anko said, "our son here bereaves that Ramen is the food of the gods instead of tasty mouth watering Dango."

"But it is." Naruto said innocently.

"Gah that's it kiddo," Anko said setting Naruto on a chair in the office, "when this is over I shall convert you to the light side."

"Is there Ramen there?"

"Ahh!" Anko screamed face faulting.

"There there Koko-Chan," Kurenai said, "As a wedding present we'll have our first family dinner at the Dango stand."

"Yea!" Anko said clapping rapidly.

"Alright down to business," Sarutobi said, "now sign here, her initial here and sign here and congratulations I now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride," Anko pulled Kurenai into a deep kiss and dipped her, "good I now present Mrs. Anko and Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Now gemme Naruto's adoption papers old man." Anko said placing a dazed Kurenai back upright.

"Here you go," Sarutobi said, like your marriage papers I signed in the witness place so sign here and here and here."

Outside Naruto was once again being carried this time by his one of his new mothers Kurenai.

"So Mrs. Yuuhi," Anko asked, "I believe you said something about Dango tonight right?"

"Yes Koko-chan," Kurenai said closing her eyes, "You can have only ten though."

"Fine." Anko said.

After dinner, which Anko and Naruto continued to argue about were bickering about wither Dango or Ramen the new family returned to Kurenai's apartment with Anko carrying a sleeping Naruto.

"For a kid who claims that Ramen is the food of the gods he sure went to town on those sticks of Dango" Kurenai said.

"Well he is my son." Anko said affectionately.

"Our son." Kurenai corrected.

"Details, Details." Anko said as the newlyweds placed Naruto into bed before going to bed themselves and falling asleep.

**Okay I promise Ch 3 will be different. until then ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**Disclaimer: I looked in the closet, under the bed and even in my footlocker and couldn't find any proof I owned Naruto so I guess I don't. Damn. Oh well I can still write this I guess.**

**Time Skip: Three Years Later**

Yuuhi Naruto as a sleep. or at least thats how it looked to the untrained eye. In reality the young blonde was on guard waiting.

'This time.' He thought.

For three years he had lived with his new mothers Yuuhi Kurenai and Yuuhi Anko nee Miterashi and for three years he had been pray to his Mama Anko' s 'sneak attack lessons'.

They had started after he had joined the Ninja Academy last year along with daily spars with Anko and Chakra control exercises with Kurenai.

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING GAKI CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anko went for her perusal morning pounce and headlock technique only for Naruto to roll out of the way at the last minute and onto the floor while Anko landed on the mattress and out the open window.

"NARUTO: 1 MAMA: 34!" Naruto called down only for the Anko falling to burst into smoke and was replaced with one of Naruto's pillows from his bed.

"Make that Gaki-chan: 0 Mama: 35" Anko said from behind him with his head now locked into a head loch while her free hand was digging into his scalp giving him a noogie.

"AHH MOM! MAMA'S HURTING ME!" Naruto shouted.

"NO I'M NOT!" Anko shouted back placing a hand over Naruto's mouth ignoring his muffles protests.

"ANKO LEAVE NARU-CHAN ALONE AND BOTH OF YOU COME EAT!"

Reluctantly Anko released the young blonde and led the way to the kitchen where Kurenai was dressed in her usual wrapped battle dress with one long red sleeve with an apron over it. The dress had been a present from Naruto and Anko after she passed her Jonin test.

"Good Morning Naru-chan," Kurenai said bending down and placing a light kiss in the blondes forehead, "are you excited about your first day at the academy?"

"Yep," Naruto answered taking a bite out of his eggs and sausage omelet, "Todays the first day on my road of becoming a great ninja like you and Mama."

"Aw," Anko said sipping her coffee, "Gaki-Chan want's to be like his Mama," She proceeded to pretend to wipe a tear away, "I'm so proud."

"Don't forget after classes today come straight home," Kurenai said taking Naruto's empty plate as the young seven year old went to dress for the day, "I'll be taking a few D-Rank Missions to keep busy but when you get home I'll see about teaching you a genjutsu."

"C'mon Nai-Chan," Anko said once the blonde haired boy was out of the room, "With the kids Chakra Levels He's got no chance at doing genjutsu so I say we teach him something that will make a big boom."

"And I say he can learn," Kurenai said sipping her own mug of coffee, "besides it wouldn't hurt him to learn how to mess with someone's minds."

Unknown to them Naruto heard what they said and frowned. His Mom wanted him to learn Genjutsu, yet it seemed he had too much chakra for some reason unkown. sure they had been doing chakra exercises for a year now but it could only do so much to help him with his problem.

Naruot's closed his eyes as he sat on his futon and pulled his sandles on. His eyes shot open as he found himself in some sort of sewer.

"Come Closer."

Naruto looked around and followed the voice until he came to a large cage with a tag that had 'SEAL' written on it.

"So the warden finally comes to see his jailer," the voice said as a large animal shifts inside, "Do you know who I am kit?"

"No." Naruto said in a typical seven year old fashion.

"I am the Great Princess Kyuubi Francesca Maria Banana Phanana Bobana no Kitsune the first but you can call me Kurama," Kurama said grinning as a dark feminine aura surrounded her, "But don't call me Kurry, call me Kurry and you'll die."

"Okay then," the blonde gulped before looking around, "So Why're we in this dump?"

"This kit is a preference of my cell in your mind," Kurama said, "Basically the Shinigami Seal in this cell is trying to make the ever impressive being that is me submit myself to the will of that glorified goth that is the Shinigami."

"Alright then Kurama-chan," Naruto said, "So what can I do for you today?" he asked politely

"To put it simply I'm why you can't do the genjutsu teh Crimson Eyed One is trying to teach you," Kurama explained, "you have near perfect chakra control for someone your age but with me being here causes you too have so much that you can't get the chakra down low enough to do those low level genjutsu she's trying to teach you."

"So what I'm hearing is that I can only do high level genjutsu." Naruto simplified.

"Yep." the nine tailed beast said poping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"Alright then I'll tell Mom after class that thats the case and see what she thinks," Naruto said looking around, "so this is my mind right?"

"Yes." Kurama said not sure where the kit was going with this since they had covered that this was his mind at the beginning.

"Then I can change it." Naruto said closing his eyes and pushing his chakra into the cell altering it.

Now in place of the cell was a large forest with thick trees and plenty of game to hunt. And at the edge of it all and a large body of water that wnt on for miles.

"WATER!" Kurama shouted in joy, "FRESH WATER THANK YOU NARU-KUN THANK YOU!" the great Biju then proceeded to lick the young seven year old from foot to face covering him with saliva, "AT LAST A REAL BATH!" Kurama shouted diving into the water making a tidal wave splash Naruto who sweat dropped watching the strongest of the tailed beast splash around like a toddler at the beach.

"Girls." Naruto muttered as he left his mind scape.

Turns out while Naruto was in his mind scape with Kurama his body had been on auto piolet and was now back outside his house late in the afternoon just as Kurenai was coming home from the D-Ranked missions she had done that day.

"Right on time Naruto-kun," Kurenai said, "How was school today, did you make any friends?"

"Not today," Naruto said, "It all just seemed to blur on by."

Kurenai giggled at her sons words.

"There will be days like that as a shinobi," Kurenai said, "Now today I'll teach you a basic genjutsu."

"Actually Mom," Naruto said, I think we need to have a talk."

Naruto then told her about his encounter with Kurama and what they talked about.

"First I want you to know that your Mama and I planned on telling you on your next birthday about Kurama." Kurenai said placing a hand to her head trying to process what her son had just told her, "and second this throws all my lesson plans out the window."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe a little bit for talking to strangers," Kurenai said smiling, "but we'll get to that later for right now I'm going to teach you a B-rank genjutsu I've used called Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death, the main purpose of this jutsu to capture my targets in order to either knock them out or if the mission calls for it kill them."

Naruto nodded, he had this talk a few months ago with Kurenai and Anko about killing when they had enrolled them in the academy. a shinobis' main jobs was often to kill for the village, either foreign spies or traitors with information that could lead to the fall of Konoha if her enemies got ahold of them.

"Now the hand seals for this jutsu are Dog, Snake, Monkey, Ox, and Tiger," Kurenai continued performing the seals for him, "then you try to make your chakra like a mist, but as you master the jutsu you can make it look like anything, former masters used leaves but I prefer to use flower petals." Kurenai finished her explanation of the jutsu before performing it for Naruto to see.

After a few more demonstrations Naruto tried the genjutsu himself. The first few times Naruto succeeded in disappearing from veiw like his mother had, but he had trouble aiming to incase Kurenai in a tree like she had. by the time Anko had came home from the T&I Department Naruto had been able to trap Kurenai in the genjutsu three times in a row and the mother and son genjutsu users were sitting down at the table getting ready to start dinner.

"Hey sexy lady and beautiful gaki," Anko greeted planting a kiss on Naruto's brow making the seven year old yell protest about Mama Germs which were ignored as Anko kissed Kurenai on the lips like she had on their wedding night.

"Whats got you so excited tonight Anko-chan?" Kurenai asked.

"Well Ibiki and I were assigned a hard case today, a spy from an unknown origen was found in the old man's office by Kakashi and Itachi after they got back from a high classed mission and was broght in, no matter what we tried the teme wouldn't crack."

Language Anko-chan." Kurenai chastened lightly knowing how her wife got when she talked about work.

"Japanese love," Anko cheekily replied, "anyways so I got to try something new today, which succeeded by the way, and got the guy to crack and admit he worked for former Elder Danzo, and spilt all his juicy secrets."

"So what happened to this Dango guy?" Naruot asked.

"First never confuse the food of Kami-sama with this trator again Gaki-chan," Anko teased her son lightly on his miss pronunciation, "and to answer your question he's in a holding cell after haven his right arm removed for it being made out of the First Hokage's DNA and had over a dozen of the Uchiha's sharingan eyes in it as well."

"Should you be telling all of this to us?" Kurenai asked.

"The old man said it's going to be released tomorrow anyways so as long as we don't go spreading it around to quickly then it's alright." Anko explained.

"Alright then Naruto if your finished then go ahead and wash up and get to bed, I'll be up to tuck you in after a while."

"But Mom i'm not sleepy yet." the seven year old protested.

"Naruto Yuuhi." Kurenai said turning her 'Ice Queen' look on her son.

"The shower's this way right?" Naruto asked before racing off to do as his mother asked.

"So how was genjutsu training today?" Anko asked already knowing the answer.

"We found out why he was having trouble," Kurenai said and told her wife what their son told her this afternoon, "So I think we should tell him about that night so he understands that it wasn't his fault."

"I think your right." Anko said as they rose up and went up to Naruto's room to see him already asleep. cuddling with a stuffed tow they had gotten him on his first night at home with them.

" I guess it can wait for tomorrow." Anko said as she bent down and kissed the blondes head making him mutter in his sleep and smile.

Kurenai did the same smiling as the couple went to they're room to sleep as well.

**and done. sorry it took awhile but I just started going back to school and work I hardly had time to write but I finally finished the rewrite for ch 3. I'll try to get Ch.4 up fster then this one. Ja Ne**


End file.
